


Spéculum Fratres

by alex_archer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Nico are more alike than they'd care to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spéculum Fratres

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fanfiction contest.

Leo sat on the edge of a rock, watching the sun slowly rise. He hadn't been able to sleep much lately, the reason why wasn't exactly a mystery. His life had always been semi-hectic, but it's definitely grown more so in the past few months. So many things had happened to him and his friends. He's done so many things he never thought possible.

From behind, Leo heard a voice whisper, "It's okay."

He nearly jumped off the stone and into the pool below. Leo recovered, and felt his skin ripple with heat. He rubbed his arm, smoothing down the hairs sticking on end. Wiping his hair off his already damp forehead, he walked away from the spot, muttering phrases of denial under his breath. It wasn't until after the sun had risen to midday that he realized the voice he had heard was a voice he hadn't heard since the fire in his mother's workshop.

* * *

The rock skimmed across the water, jumping seven times before it finally disappeared beneath the surface. The reflected colors of the sunset were disrupted, and Nico laughed at the travesty. Seven ripples for seven Demigods. Seven ripples that he'd never be a part of. Of course, he's acquainted with being alone, but that still doesn't change the fact that he's lonely. He knew he'd never be a part of that world. However they try to tolerate him while he's around, make him feel less of an outsider, he's still an outsider.

But he's far beyond moping about that fact, it's never going to change. He lost all hope of ever belonging when Bianca died. He was only ever a fool to believe he could bring her back and make everything as it was.

Nico lifted another rock off the bank, preparing to throw it like the previous. He didn't get the chance to release before he heard a voice whisper from behind him, "It's okay."

He jumped, spinning round to see who had spoken. Nico knew the voices of spirits, and this was not of that origin. Deciding to leave the place, Nico ran. It wasn't until the sun had been completely replaced by the moon until he realized that the voice he had heard was a voice he hadn't heard since he tried to summon his mother's ghost.


End file.
